


Glitter for Gansey

by LittleLeyLine



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish - Freeform, M/M, Noah loves his glitter, Ronan cursing, gansey - Freeform, henry cheng - Freeform, noah czerny - Freeform, pynch - Freeform, ronan lynch - Freeform, trc, trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeyLine/pseuds/LittleLeyLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah has always had a fascination with glitter, and when he takes it a step too far, Gansey is forced to go to Aglionby with hair covered in a rainbow of sparkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter for Gansey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon by @noahczny on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it :) Follow me @thehufflepuffshuffle on Tumblr for more TRC content.

_“NOAH CZERNY!”_

Gansey’s infuriated yell echoed out of the bathroom at Monmouth Manufacturing that evening, loud enough to be heard over the Celtic music blaring out of Ronan’s headphones. Ronan yanked them off his head, listening for any more shouts from the shower. 

The water was shut off, and Ronan heard the bathroom door slam open. Ronan was now officially on edge; what the _hell_ did Noah do? 

Pausing his music, Ronan slid off of his bed and barely made it two feet towards his bedroom door when Gansey flung it open. His best friend had plaid pajama pants and no shirt on, and his skin was still slightly wet from the shower even though he held an old towel in one hand. He had his wire-frame glasses on, crooked because of his haste, and his damp hair-

Ronan howled with laughter, collapsing back onto his bed and making no attempt to spare Gansey’s feelings- for Gansey’s dust-brown hair was speckled heavily with a glimmering rainbow of glitter. 

“Lynch, get up. This is serious,” Gansey sighed. He desperately rubbed his hair with the towel, and whined, “It doesn’t come _out._ ”

“Holy fucking _shit,_ ” Ronan gasped, laughing even harder as he tried to stand. Bent over with laughter, Ronan panted, “This is… _by far_ …the funniest thing Noah has ever done. You…” At this point, Ronan was cracking up almost too much to talk. “You like a fairy prince.”

“Where is he?” Gansey growled, turning to leave before grabbing the doorframe and adding in his adult voice, “Ronan, get a hold of yourself.”

Swallowing his next laugh, Ronan answered, “Of course, your fairy highness.”

Gansey rolled his eyes dramatically and left Ronan in his fit of laughter. He stood in the middle of the apartment, looking under desks and behind doors. _Of all the friends to prank me,_ Gansey thought angrily, _it had to be the one who disappears._

Gansey returned to the bathroom and snatched his hairbrush out of the top draw next to the sink. Each rough stroke through his tangled hair made no difference. His head still looked like it was topped with sprinkles. Gansey leaned over, resting his elbows on the edge of the sink, and proceeded to drop his head into his hands, pushing his glasses up to his eyebrows. 

“I think you look great.”

Gansey started in alarm, head shooting up and spotting Noah’s reflection in the mirror, standing right behind Gansey. Gansey whipped around so that he was face-to-face with Noah. 

“What were you doing with my conditioner, Noah?”

“Putting glitter in it,” Noah replied with a shrug.

Gansey closed his eyes and pushed his index and middle fingers onto his temples. “ _Why,_ Noah… _why_ did you put glitter in my conditioner?”

“I love glitter.” Noah stifled a chuckle. “And now I love your hair.”

Gansey looked back up at the ghost. “Did you happen to bring, I don’t know, glitter-remover?”

Noah shook his head ‘no,’ a mischievous smile spreading across his pale face. 

Gansey groaned. “You know, when I was told that you were an energetic trouble-maker when you were alive, I didn’t believe it. But now-”

Gansey let the thought hang in the air and pushed past Noah, back out into the main room. 

As he slipped a plain white tee shirt over his head, Gansey glanced back at Noah and warned, "If the glitter isn’t gone by morning, I swear I’ll kill you for the second time.”

“Oh, the fairy prince is getting aggressive,” Ronan joked from the entrance to his bedroom.

“Shut up, Ronan,” Gansey retaliated, setting his glasses firmly on his desk before face-planting onto his bed. “You know what? I’m just going to sleep this off. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe this is all Ronan’s dream and I’m just a sentient part of it. Maybe this…maybe…”

Gansey fell asleep.

 

The next day, Gansey parked the Camaro out in front of Aglionby Academy and hesitated in the driver’s seat, fingers dancing on the door handle. The glitter had not come out overnight. 

It was as shiny and as gloriously colorful as before. 

A low rumble reverberated through Gansey as another car pulled into the parking space next to him. One quick glance out his window told Gansey that it was the Hondoyota. It was a hard car to misplace, after all: mismatched parts, multiple colors, mutilated frame.

Adam Parrish hopped out, shutting the door and looking over at Gansey. He hurried around the front of the Hondoyota and knocked on the glass of Gansey’s window. 

“You okay in there?”

Gansey didn’t respond, just rolled down the window. As he turned to look at Adam, the sun caught on his hair and sent little lights dancing across Adam’s face. 

Adam’s jaw dropped. “This is, uh…bold. Even for you.”

“Trust me, I did not do this on purpose.” Gansey finally unbuckled and nodded to Adam, signaling for him to move out of the way. Gansey opened the Camaro’s door as Adam asked, “How did you happen to get a bucket of glitter in your hair _on accident?_ ”

“I befriended the ghost of a class clown, that’s how.”

Adam snickered, then seeing Gansey’s intense expression of disapproval, covered his mouth with his hand. 

Suddenly, from somewhere nearby in the parking lot, Ronan shouted, “Hey! The glitter god has arrived!” Gansey shut his car door with a meaningful _slam._

Ronan arrived to the scene behind Adam and slid his hands under Adam’s arms to hug him from behind. Adam turned and gave Ronan a soft kiss on the cheek, which made Ronan smile from ear to ear. 

Gansey could still hardly believe those two were dating- but then again, he couldn’t imagine them dating anyone else. 

Ronan caught Gansey staring curiously and said, “Got a problem, Party City?”

“Let’s get today over with,” Gansey sighed, running his hand vigorously through his glittery hair in a last ditch effort to make any difference. It did not, and so he followed the couple into Aglionby defeated and sparkling. 

The three friends walked through Aglionby Academy and across the field in the center of the campus, headed towards their first period classes. Adam and Ronan walked with Ronan’s arm around Adam’s shoulders. Ronan occasionally leaned in and planted kisses on the top of Adam’s head. 

Gansey’s glittery hair, however, took all the attention away from Ronan’s and Adam’s PDA. 

Whenever the trio passed by another student, he’d stop in his tracks, staring and trying to fully register what he was looking at. Adam looked over his shoulder to see how Gansey was taking this new form of attention, but Gansey had transformed into Richard Campbell Gansey III mode. Back straight, chin up, Gansey smiled at everyone walking by in his friendly but somehow professional way. 

“Dick, what’s with the hair?” one of the boys finally asked, running to keep in pace with Gansey. 

Gansey shrugged nonchalantly. “I figured I’d try something new. A friend…introduced it to me, and I’ve decided to give it a shot for a day. What do you think, Jake?” 

Adam shook his head in amazement. It was as if negative emotions didn’t exist for Gansey inside the walls of Aglionby. He acted as if he was testing out a new tie color rather than a rainbow on his head. 

Jake examined Gansey’s hair, then smiled. “You know, it’s pretty cool.” 

“Pretty cool?” Ronan scoffed, turning around and taking his arm off of Adam. “It looks like a disco ball was shredded in a blender and glued to his head.”

“Thank you, Ronan,” Gansey laughed, but there was a tightness behind it. He would never let any more acidity show than what was hidden behind that laugh. “I try my best.” His tight-lipped smile told Ronan to back off a bit, so Ronan’s eyes dropped to the floor and he acknowledged Gansey’s silent request. 

Jake gave Gansey an approving nod and ran off, only to be replaced almost immediately by Henry Cheng. 

“Richardman, what’s all this? I _like_ it.” Henry ran a hand through Gansey’s hair. “New. Brave. _Party time._ ” 

“Alright, Henry,” Gansey took Henry’s hand off of his head and gave it a confident shake. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“Anytime, G-man.” As Henry walked off, he called back, “I think I see a new trend on the horizon!”

Gansey turned back to Adam and Ronan, who were eyeing Henry as he crossed the field. 

“’A new trend?’ You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ronan said. 

“Who knows?” Adam replied with a shrug. “Gansey’s got a lot of influence. Maybe all the Aglionby guys will take after Sparkle-head here.”

Gansey put his hand over his heart, looking theatrically hurt. “Oh, Adam, not you too?” 

The bell rang, signaling for the boys to head to class. 

“See you later, Fairy Prince,” Ronan laughed as he walked away towards English. “Maybe Henry is right- tomorrow you’ll have a school full of fairy minions.”

Ronan was right.

The next day- a time by which Gansey’s hair had finally lost its sparkle- every boy was wearing some form of glitter. Glitter on their shoes, glitter on their shirt collars, and especially glitter on their hair. 

Gansey, Adam, and Ronan could barely keep a straight face as they walked through the sparkling student body. 

“Gansey-boy,” Henry called, sliding up next to the formerly glitter-glided Gansey. “Where’s your new hair-do?” Henry was sporting a new take on frosted tips; the ends of his voluminous black hair was decorated in silver glitter that actually looked quite good on him.

“My glitter washed out last night, unfortunately,” Gansey responded, falsely regretful. “Your hair is dazzling, my friend.” 

“You bet it is. I got the Vancouver crowd on board and texted the leader of every club on campus. Nearly everybody was willing to sparklify themselves. I’ve got to support my king, Richardman.”

Gansey patted Henry on the back. “’Sparklify,’ huh? Well, nice way to start a new fashion trend.”

“No, no. You did that all on your own. I simply got the word around.”

“Actually,” Gansey laughed, looking around at the crowds of glittering guys. “I’ve got Noah to thank for all of this. That’s two Aglionby traditions started by Czerny, now.” 

Suddenly, the air around Henry and Gansey dropped a few degrees, and they heard a joyful, quiet voice say, “And this is my favorite one. Don’t throw it away.”


End file.
